


I crash into you (and I'm better being broken)

by misslymiss



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslymiss/pseuds/misslymiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Raven, why are you so excited about this?” Octavia finally asks, unable to contain her curiosity any longer.<br/>“It’s actually really simple. Bellamy is convinced that the Commander wants to kill Clarke, and I am convinced that she wants to bang her.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I crash into you (and I'm better being broken)

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 3X03

The muscles on Lexa’s bare arms ripple as she twirls her swords, cutting through the air at a speed that makes them blur. Her sweat shines on her tanned skin, making her glow in the morning light. The man facing her watches her intently and dodges her attack before countering it with a blow that would have disabled any other opponent. But the Commander is a skilled fighter, and she evades his attack gracefully. They circle for some time, each looking for a weakness in the other’s defense. When Lexa sees an opening, she lunges forward. With one swoop of her sword and a flick of her wrist, she sends her opponent’s sword flying through the air, leaving the man completely defenseless. She brings her sword up to his throat, stopping as soon as her blade touches his skin. Then man bows his head in defeat and Lexa turns to face the crowd that has gathered around them.

Lexa takes in the audience’s awed faces with pride, allowing herself the smallest of smiles at her victory. As she scans the crowd, a flash of blonde hair catches her eye, and her breath catches in her throat. Lexa shields her swords in one swift motion and steps out of the ring where the sparring had taken place.

The warriors of Polis gather for training and sparring every morning at dawn. And although the matches are friendly, the swords they use are real. They know the risks of entering, but the skill these fighters possess is exceptional, and injuries are rare. When the Commander occasionally joins in, the best fighters challenge her to friendly duels, although no one has ever bested her.

Today is no exception, and with the confidence of another victory under her belt, Lexa approaches the blonde who has made her way towards the ring.

“Clarke,” she greets with a tilt of her head.

Lexa never gets used to the feeling of Clarke’s name rolling off her tongue. She says it every chance she gets, enjoying the thrill it gives her.

Clarke answers Lexa’s greeting with a smile, sending another wave of thrill through the Commander’s body. She really should be getting used to this by now; they have been spending a lot of time together since the Sky People have been initiated as the thirteenth clan. But every time Clarke smiles at her, or steals a kiss in an empty alleyway, Lexa thinks her heart will rip out of her chest as it tries to reach the sky from which Clarke fell. She thanks the gods every day for having sent one of their own to Earth, for surely Clarke must be divine. And she thanks them every day for having blessed _Wanheda_ ’s heart with the power of forgiveness.

As she lowers her gaze, Lexa notices Clarke’s attire.

 

Clarke had refused to accept the beautiful clothes Lexa’s seamstress had made for her when she first arrived in Polis. And although Lexa had been disappointed, she could understand Clarke’s reluctance.

“I’m just a person who did what they had to do in order to survive. I don’t want to be dressed like royalty,” Clarke had protested. “I don’t want people to stare.”

And Lexa had respected Clarke’s wishes. For weeks, Clarke had worn the clothes she had arrived in, refusing to wear the beautifully embroidered clothes that still sat on the end of her bed. But the constant wear had taken its toll on the clothes, and Lexa had found Clarke helplessly holding up their tattered remains the previous night.

Without a word, Lexa had gone back to her own room and opened the chest at the base of her bed. She had selected some of her clothes and brought them to Clarke’s room. She had replaced the untouched dresses on Clarke’s bed with the worn and unassuming clothes, hoping they would be satisfactory.

 

Lexa looks down at Clarke’s clothing and feels her heart flutter in her chest.

“I am glad to see you found the clothes to your liking.”

Clarke nods and absent-mindedly brushes her hands along the worn leather.

“They’re perfect.”

Lexa examines Clarke more carefully, the smallest of playful smiles on her lips.

“They suit you,” she ventures.

Clarke’s eyes meet Lexa’s in surprise, a smile growing on her face. The two of them have been flirting back and forth for weeks now, and yet Clarke is surprised every time she sees the shy and playful woman behind the Commander’s mask. Clarke leans in closer, so that only Lexa can hear her.

“If you play your cards right, I might let you take them off,” she hints, her voice dropping an octave.

The change in Lexa’s composure is instantaneous. Her cheeks flood with colour and the tips of her ears turn red. Her eyes widen as she glances around them to make sure no one heard. Satisfied that they were not overheard, she turns back towards Clarke, who wears a pleased smirk on her face. Lexa searches her eyes for any sign of regret, and she feels a pleasant pull in her chest when she finds none. She comes very close to kissing Clarke then and there, but she is pulled away from her muddled thoughts before she can do anything rash.

“Commander.”

Lexa turns towards the sound of the voice and finds Indra striding towards her. She notices the slightest hint of surprise on the woman’s face as her eyes flit towards Clarke.

“Would you please excuse us, _Wanheda_?” Indra requests. Although she no longer harbors animosity towards Clarke, she does not yet trust her. Indra can see the affection Lexa has for the Sky girl, and she is concerned about the signs of weakness her Commander has been showing lately.

Clarke nods and leans closer to Lexa bringing her lips inches from the Commander’s ear.

“Come to my room tonight,” she whispers in her ear, her voice husky.

Lexa gulps visibly and gives a small nod. Clarke grins and gives Indra a polite nod before walking away. Once Clarke is out of earshot, Indra turns towards Lexa, addressing her Commander in Trigedasleng.

“The scouts have nothing to report,” she announces.

Lexa nods with satisfaction.

“Thank you, Indra. Was there anything else?”

Indra hesitates for a moment, choosing her words carefully.

“If you will excuse my bluntness, Commander, I am concerned about your… relationship with _Wanheda_.”

Indra is one of the few people who can speak freely to Lexa without paying with their life. But Lexa doesn’t always like what Indra has to say, as it is the case now.

“I don’t know what you are referring to, Indra. If you are under the impression that there is anything going on between Clarke and I, you are mistaken.”

Lexa knows that Indra will see through her lie, but she does not have the strength to have this conversation with Indra while her mind is still whirling from Clarke’s invitation. Indra raises and eyebrow, and Lexa raises her chin, daring her to question her.

“I believe you have a patrol duty today,” Lexa states dismissively.

Indra grunts and takes her leave without a word.

Lexa is left standing alone, and she turns her gaze to the blonde mane of hair that is still within eyesight. Clarke is kneeling in front of a small child talking to him softly. She gently takes his hand and examines it before patting the top of his head reassuringly. Lexa can’t take her eyes off her, and she doesn’t think she ever wants to.

 

***

 

Bellamy has been in Polis for three days. It had taken time to put things back in order after the attack on Mount Weather, and he needed to be in Arkadia while things settled down. The Sky people’s animosity towards the Grounders had grown after the attack, and it had been difficult to convince them that their initiation as the thirteenth clan was a positive thing. Now that things are returning to normal, some of the Sky people are spending some time in Polis in order to get to know the city better.

Bellamy has watched the sparring every day since he has been in Polis. On the first day, Octavia had dragged him there by force, and he had gone along reluctantly. Now, he goes there of his own accord, hoping to learn a thing or two while watching the fights. Today, he watches wide-eyed as the Commander effortlessly defeats a man twice her size in mere minutes. He scrunches his eyes shut and tries to engrave in his mind the way she twisted her sword to disarm him; it might come in handy one day.

When Bellamy opens his eyes again, he sees Lexa making her way towards Clarke and sharing a hushed conversation with her. The fact that they seem to be on friendly terms surprises him, and he focuses his attention on Lexa. He can’t quite figure out what it is, but there is something off about the way she looks at Clarke, he decides. He moves forward to get a closer look, but stops when he sees Indra interrupt their conversation. She and the Commander seem to be arguing about something, and Bellamy’s blood runs cold as the realization hits him. He sees Indra leave, and watches Lexa closely. He sees her gaze returning to Clarke and his suspicions are confirmed.

“Did I miss the sparring?” Abby asks, walking up to him.

“Yeah,” he answers distractedly, his mind still preoccupied.

Abby gives him a questioning look, and he sighs, deciding that it would be best to share his thoughts with Clarke’s mother.

“Have you noticed anything strange about the way the Commander looks at Clarke?”

Abby pauses to think before shaking her head.

“Not really, why?”

Bellamy sucks in a breath, trying to think of a delicate way to let Abby in on his suspicions.

“I think something’s up. She’s staring at her all the time, look.” He motions towards Lexa, who is still rooted to her spot with her eyes fixed on Clarke. Bellamy leans in closer to Abby, lowering his voice.

“I saw her arguing with Indra earlier. I think she plans on hurting Clarke,” he confides.

Abby’s eyes widen at the implication, returning her gaze to Lexa and watching her attentively.

“It wouldn’t be the first time she betrayed Clarke,” she agrees without taking her eyes off the Commander. A feeling of dread slowly overcomes her as she realizes that she has to worry about her daughter’s safety, yet again.

“What do you suggest?”

Bellamy takes a moment to think things through, worrying his lip as he tries to think of the best course of action.

“We might be wrong, and I don’t want to scare Clarke for nothing. I think we should follow Lexa and see what she does.”

Abby takes a moment to consider his proposition and nods.

“That seems to be our best option right now,” she agrees.

Bellamy nods and slowly puts together a plan. He decides that they will need as many people as possible in case something goes wrong; he could never take down Lexa on his own. He makes a mental list of the Sky People who are in Polis and who could be useful. He narrows it down to Octavia, Raven and Miller, deciding that they should be able to take down Lexa if they take her by surprise.

Spotting his sister amongst the crowd, Bellamy excuses himself from Abby and attempts to reassure her.

“I’m sure it’s nothing. We’re all a bit paranoid after Mount Weather,” he provides, not quite believing it himself, but it seems to appease Abby.

Bellamy pushes his way through the crowd, noticing the way the Grounders stare at him. Although the Sky People are tolerated in Polis, they are not yet welcome, and Bellamy stands out amongst the Grounders with the uniform he wears. He slips through the last group of people and reaches his sister with a tight-lipped smile. Octavia frowns, noticing that something is amiss.

“What’s going on?”

Bellamy runs a hand through his hair, thinking of the best way to broach the subject with his sister. He knows that Octavia and Clarke have not been on friendly terms, although Octavia refuses to tell him why. He knows it will be difficult to convince his sister to protect her, but he has to try.

“I think the Commander wants to kill Clarke,” he whispers.

“WHAT?” she exclaims, causing the people around them to turn around and stare. “I’m sorry, but what the hell are you talking about, Bell?” she hisses.

Bellamy had anticipated that Octavia would react this way. He takes her arm and leads her away from the crowd, where they can have a more private conversation. He looks Octavia in the eye, trying to convey the seriousness of the situation.

“Lexa is always watching Clarke; I think she’s planning something.”

“That doesn’t mean anything, Bell! For all you know she could be in love with her or something,” she jokes with a half-hearted laugh.

“But that’s not all,” he insists. “I saw Lexa and Indra arguing over something. I really think they’re up to something.”

Octavia pauses to consider her brother’s accusations. She crosses her arms and shifts her weight from foot to foot restlessly.

“Even if that’s true, what could we do about it? If those are the Commander’s wishes, then Clarke is as good as dead already.”

“I’m going to follow Lexa,” Bellamy explains. When Octavia moves to interrupt, he raises a hand. “Nothing you say will change my mind.”

“Then why are you telling me this?” Octavia asks, increasingly confused and frustrated.

“Because if something does happen, I want you to help.”

Octavia gives her brother a blank look.

“Help?”

“Yes. If it looks like the Commander is going to make a move, I would like you and a few others to come and help take her down.”

Octavia is speechless for a long moment. The idea of taking down the Commander is completely ridiculous. Assuming that they were able to kill her, the whole coalition shatter and war would break out. Not to mention the repercussions that would befall the respected leader’s killers.

“That’s completely insane!”

“I know,” Bellamy admits sheepishly. “But we have to protect our people. An attack on her is an attack on us.”

Octavia scoffs and Bellamy sighs. Since Octavia is proving extremely rational about the whole situation, he attempts to appeal to her emotions.

“Listen, O, it’s probably nothing. I just want you to know that you have my back if something happens. Otherwise I’ll have to face the Commander on my own, and I’m not sure I can take her down alone.”

Octavia stares at him incredulously, searching his face for anything that might indicate a bluff. Finding nothing, she sighs and rolls her eyes.

“Fine, I’ve got your back. But I’m talking to Indra.”

“Wha-”

“I was her second. Maybe I can get her to tell me something,” she explains. “Something that will clear all of this up,” she adds hopefully.

 

***

 

Octavia finds Indra patrolling the streets of Polis, the crowds parting for her out of fear and respect. Indra’s reputation in itself is a deterrent to any attacks on the Commander, and Octavia is once again stuck by the power the woman exudes. She swallows the lump of fear in her throat and marches forward.

“Indra,” she calls out.

Indra doesn’t bother turning around.

“I’m busy,” is all the answer Octavia receives.

Octavia jogs up to the woman and walks alongside her.

“It’s really important,” she insists.

Indra continues walking, looking straight ahead of her, but Octavia knows she is listening.

“I need to know what’s going on between Clarke and the Commander.”

Indra stops in her tracks and turns to look at Octavia, her face completely impassive. She examines Octavia carefully before finally speaking.

“That is none of your concern,” she answers before resuming her patrol. Octavia jogs to keep up with her swift pace.

“So that means that there _is_ something going on?” Octavia asks hopefully.

“No.”

The finality in Indra’s tone causes Octavia to stop in her tracks. She knows she won’t be getting any more answers, and that more questions will only aggravate the woman. She remembers the last time she provoked Indra and winces; she won’t be making that mistake again. Instead of pursuing her, goes back on her tracks, looking for her brother.

She finds him by following the sound of Raven’s voice.

“Oh hell yeah!”

Octavia turns the corner and finds Raven grinning widely at Bellamy. The mechanic spots Octavia and directs her attention to her.

“Have you heard about the suicidal mission your brother is on?” she asks, unable to contain her excitement.

“Yeah,” Octavia sighs.

“And you’re going along with it?”

When Octavia doesn’t answer, Raven whistles, impressed.

“How did he convince you?”

Octavia gives her brother a murderous look.

“I can’t let him get killed.”

Bellamy gives his sister a grateful smile and excuses himself to find Miller, leaving Raven and Octavia alone. The mechanic still has a smile on her face and Octavia can’t believe how enthusiastic she is about this mission. It’s dangerous and, as Raven said herself, suicidal.

“Raven, why are you so excited about this?” she finally asks, unable to contain her curiosity any longer.

“It’s actually really simple. Bellamy is convinced that the Commander wants to kill Clarke, and I am convinced that she wants to bang her.”

Octavia’s eyes widen and her jaw drops. She shakes her head at Raven incredulously. It’s strange for her to think of the Commander as having emotions, let alone romantic feelings. Lexa always looks impassive and cold, and it has always seemed to Octavia that she must be devoid of any emotions. It is a trait that Octavia has always admired, since her training as Indra’s second had been focused not only on physical training, but on learning to rid herself of emotions. The idea of the Commander has feelings is so improbable, in fact, that Octavia jokes about it with Bellamy.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I have never been more serious in my life. In fact, why don’t we bet on it?”

Octavia pauses to consider Raven’s offer. From what she knows of the Commander, it is not improbable that she is planning Clarke’s murder. In fact, it is much more probable than the idea that she is in love with her. Octavia doesn’t see any harm in betting on a sure thing.

“Alright, what should we bet on?”

Raven is slightly taken aback; she hadn’t expected Octavia to take her up on her offer. She pauses to consider the possibilities.

“How about five of these bad boys?” she suggests, pulling coins out of her pockets.

Octavia gulps; Polis’ currency is hard to come by, and five of those coins is enough to buy a new blade. Octavia reaches into her own pocket, counting the coins there. Satisfied that she has enough in the improbable even that she loses, she grins. Maybe she’ll buy herself that sword she has had her eye on after she wins this bet.

“You’re on,” she agrees, extending her hand to shake on it.

Raven grasps Octavia’s hand and gives it one firm handshake.

“Get ready to pay up!” she taunts.

Octavia answers with a scoff and a roll of her eyes; Raven is crazy if she thinks she is winning this bet.

 

***

 

Miller is surprisingly easy to convince. He agrees easily when Bellamy fills him in and asks him to join in if needed. Miller trusts Bellamy’s judgement and, if he has any qualms about the mission, he doesn’t voice them.

“I’ll take the first watch,” Bellamy announces, handing Miller a walkie-talkie. “If I see anything suspicious, I’ll let you know. If that happens, I want you to get Raven and Octavia as fast as you can, and come find me.”

Miller accepts the device with a nod and clasps Bellamy’s shoulder.

“Be careful, ok?”

Bellamy nods firmly and leaves to begin his watch. After asking a few people for directions in broken Trigedasleng, he finds the Commander training in sword fighting at the edge of the city. He keeps his distance and settles down amidst a clump of bushes. From here, he has a good view of Lexa, and she would only be able to see him if she looked directly at him. He nods with satisfaction as he gets ready for a long and boring day.

Lexa trains relentlessly until dusk, and Bellamy remains safely hidden within the bushes. When the Commander finally puts down her weapons, Bellamy sits up a little straighter and turns his attention to the figure approaching the training site. Although darkness is falling, Bellamy is able to discern the familiar blonde hair and confident walk. He leans forward to see past the branches that are obstructing his view and sees Clarke and Lexa exchange a few words before leaving together.

Bellamy grabs his walkie-talkie and exits his hiding spot once the two women are a safe distance away. He follows them, hiding behind a tree once in a while, and making as little noise as possible. After a few minutes, Lexa stiffens and stops in her tracks. She spins around, unsheathing her sword and squints her eyes, trying to see what hides in the darkness behind them.

“Bellamy?” Clarke asks, spotting him on the path behind them. She reaches next to her, silently asking Lexa to sheathe her sword. The Commander complies and Bellamy approaches them with a smile.

“Hi Clarke! Commander,” he acknowledges, bowing his head out of respect.

Clarke grins at him.

“What are you doing out here?”

“Funny story, actually. I was exploring the city and I got completely lost. Thank god you guys are here; Polis is a maze!”

Lexa eyes him distrustfully and Clarke laughs.

“You can walk with us. We’re heading back to the tower,” Clarke offers.

“That would be great,” he agrees, internally sighing with relief.

The three of them walk back to the center of the city together, exchanging the occasional trivial remark and trying to maneuver around the awkwardness. Bellamy looks at the tower looming over the city and makes an attempt at small talk.

“You guys must get a really good view from your rooms,” he comments.

Clarke nods and glances at Lexa with a smile.

“Lexa is higher up than I am, so she gets a better view.” Clarke explains. “She’s on bloc ten and I’m on eight,” she adds, doing her best to avoid the awkward silences. “But she’s the Commander so that’s fair,” she laughs.

Bellamy indulges her in a small laugh and Lexa gives her the smallest of smiles.

They all exhale a sigh of relief when they finally reach the base of the tower. Bellamy notices the tension between Clarke and Lexa when they reach the tower, and he is once again convinced that the Commander is planning something.

Clarke stretches and covers her yawn with her hand.

“I’m off to sleep. It was really nice catching up, Bellamy.”

Bellamy waves at her and catches Lexa staring at Clarke as she walks away. She tears her eyes away to look at Bellamy and clears her throat.

“I have some business to attend to.”

Bellamy nods, understanding his dismissal, and moves a safe distance away, resolving to follow Lexa until she retires for the night.

Lexa meets Titus at the base of the tower and discusses tactics with him for some time. She does not dare end the conversation prematurely out of fear of arousing suspicion. After the agonizingly long discussion, Lexa makes her way inside the tower. Her mind is so preoccupied that she does not notice Bellamy eavesdropping from outside. She enters the elevator, her legs shaking with anticipation, and gives her order to the guards in charge of raising the lift.

“ _Eit_.”

Bellamy feels is stomach drop. Lexa is going to Clarke’s room, not her own, and that can only mean one thing. He grabs the walkie-talkie with shaking hands and brings it up to his mouth.

“Miller, come in.”

It’s only a few seconds before Miller answers, but if feels like hours. Finally, the device crackles and Miller’s voice can be heard.

“What’s going on?”

“You need to get everyone and come to the tower right now,” he orders urgently.

Another pause.

“Copy that.”

 

Miller locates Octavia first. As soon as he finds her, Bellamy’s voice can be heard from the walkie-talkie.

“This is taking too long; I’m going on my own.”

Octavia rips the device out of Miller’s hands.

“Bell, if the Commander doesn’t kill you first, I will.”

Not long after convincing Bellamy to wait for them, Miller and Octavia find Raven. The mechanic is with Abby, who insists on coming along. The four of them meet Bellamy at the base of the tower, and they make their way inside together. The guards at the entrance stop the group, asking them what their business is. Octavia quickly explains that they are _Skaikru_ here to see Clarke. Upon seeing Bellamy’s uniform, the guards let them in.

They crowd into the lift, hoping that they are not too late.

“ _Eit_ ,” Bellamy orders, echoing Lexa’s words.

The lifts trembles and starts moving up excruciatingly slowly. The tension in the crowded elevator is palpable for all except Raven, who leans against the side of the lift with her arms crossed and a smile on her lips.

“Start counting your coins, Octavia” she teases.

Octavia is too tense to play along with Raven’s antics. She is seriously concerned that they will be forced to fight the Commander, and her mind is racing as she tries to think of different tactics she could use. Without her weapons, she will have to be smart about the way she approaches this fight.

When the lift shudders to a stop, Octavia is the first to step out. Her mind is clear and her body is coiled, ready for a fight. Raven looks around at the hallway the find themselves in, noticing the numerous doors lining the walls.

“Now what? How will we know which room Clarke’s in?”

Abby steps forward and speaks up in a surprisingly calm voice.

“I visited Clarke a few weeks ago; I remember where her room is,” she announces, leading the way.

Abby leads them down the hall and up a small flight of stairs. She stops in front of a large door at the end of the hallway, and turns towards the small group, noting the anticipation in their eyes.

“This is it,” she whispers.

Bellamy leans his shoulder against the door, motioning for Miller to do the same. As the rest of the group moves into position, Bellamy counts down on his fingers.

3

2

1

 

***

 

Lexa decides that she will have new guards assigned to the elevator duty. She would have them killed, but Clarke would not approve. As Lexa stands in the lift, still as a statue, she is convinced that it was never this slow. When she finally reaches the eighth block, however, she completely forgets about the guards and strides down the hallway towards Clarke’s room. She is out of breath when is reaches the door, which is unusual for her considering the fact that she is in exceptional shape. She knocks firmly on the door and forces herself to stand still as she waits for an answer.

“Come in,” comes the muffled answer from behind the door.

Lexa pushes the heavy door open without effort and walks in hastily, closing the door behind her. Clarke stands up from her bed and greets her with a smile. Lexa stops a safe distance from Clarke and searches for the words she wants to say.

“Clarke,” she starts, and the name sends a shiver through her body. “We agreed to this earlier, but I want you to know that you are free to change your mind, should you want to.”

Clarke smiles softly and extends her arm.

“Come over here.”

Lexa wills her legs to bring her forward, and is relieved to notice that they comply. She reaches Clarke and takes the hand she offers. She gathers her courage and looks up at Clarke, marvelling at the way her blue eyes soften when she smiles. Lexa’s eyes drop to her lips, and she wants nothing more than to feel Clarke’s smile against hers. Because as much as Lexa tries to hide her emotions in public, now that she is alone with Clarke, she lets her lips curve up the way they always yearn to when she sees the woman of her dreams.

And although they have stolen the occasional kiss in an empty room or quiet hallway, those were hasty and filled with urgency. When Clarke pulls Lexa towards her and brushes their lips together, they both feel the difference. This kiss is soft, with a touch of yearning. Lexa feels her heart throb as Clarke runs her hand along her jaw before burying it in her intricately braided hair. Lexa kisses back gently, letting Clarke take the lead. When Clarke brings her hand to Lexa’s waist and slowly starts moving up, she breaks the kiss to look at Lexa.

“Is this ok?”

Lexa nods, her pupils dilated to the point where Clarke’s can no longer see the green that usually frames them. Clarke brings their lips together once more as her hands roam across Lexa’s covered chest. Lexa’s senses are in overdrive, and she has enough consciousness left to be grateful that she has not spontaneously combusted yet. Her skin burns underneath her clothes, which seem like unwanted guests at the moment. She regretfully breaks the kiss to regain her breath and to ask Clarke to please rid her of all these layers.

Clarke smiles and presses a quick kiss to the side of Lexa’s mouth before kneeling down and working on the buckles of Lexa’s boots. She undoes them one by one and slowly pulls them off, setting them aside. She then gets to work on Lexa’s coat, undoing every knot and every buckle. When she moves to pull it off, it doesn’t budge and Lexa points out the clips she missed. Once they are undone, Clarke manages to slip the coat off, leaving Lexa in a soft shirt and pants.

Clarke is torn between kissing Lexa and removing the rest of her clothes. She settles on trying to do both, and she brings her lips to Lexa’s once again. She pulls at the waistband of Lexa’s pants, and the Commander steps out of them easily, never breaking the kiss. Clarke then tugs at the hem of Lexa’s shirt, and parts their lips to pull it over her head. She pauses, taking in Lexa’s body, clad in only her undergarments. And although the Commander’s body is strong and muscular, Clarke notices how small she looks without her makeup and her armor. She looks like Lexa, _her_ Lexa, who is shy and gentle and soft.

Clarke takes her eyes off Lexa’s body to look her in the eye, only to find her looking vulnerable and nervous.

“Now take mine off,” she instructs, wanting to even the playing field.

Although Lexa is more familiar with these clothes than Clarke is, it takes her just as long to remove them. She pulls off the pieces one by one, kissing the skin they expose. She brushes her fingers along Clarke’s pale skin, watching the goose bumps that follow their trail. She kisses every scar, every mark, wanting to remember every detail of Clarke’s body. After removing Clarke’s pants and kissing her waist, Lexa stands up and stares at the girl that is known as _Wanheda_. But to her, she will always be Clarke, the girl who fell from the sky.

Lexa notices the binding on Clarke’s chest and smiles softly to herself when she notices that Clarke put it on the wrong way around. She resolves to help Clarke get dressed tomorrow morning, her smile growing with the knowledge that she will be waking up next to her.

Clarke takes a step towards the bed and runs her hand over the pelts.

“Come lie down.”

Lexa obeys instantly, somehow managing to climb onto the bed without taking her eyes of Clarke. She lies down carefully and closes her eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath. When she opens them again, she sees Clarke’s face above hers, watching her closely.

“Do you still want this?” Clarke asks, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

“Yes,” is Lexa’s answer, and she surprises herself by how calm she sounds. “Do you?”

“Yes.”

Clarke leans down and peppers Lexa’s face and neck with kisses. Lexa arches her back when Clarke kisses a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. Clarke notices and gives the area more attention, sucking on it, hoping to leave a mark. She starts tugging gently on the binding on Lexa’s chest, looking up at Lexa’s dark eyes for permission. Lexa nods eagerly and Clarke gets to work on undoing the fabric.

Before she can remove the bindings, the doors of Clarke’s room swing open with a bang, and a group of people run inside. Lexa instinctively reaches for her dagger, but freezes when she realizes it’s in the coat Clarke removed earlier. Clarke jumps and turns to look at the intruders, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

“Bellamy? Mom?” she asks, confused. She stares blankly at the group. “What are you guys all doing here?”

Bellamy averts his gaze, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably.

“We, uh-” he starts. “I thought the Commander was planning on hurting you.”

Clarke shakes her head and watches the people who came to save her from an inexistent threat. Her mother is staring between her and Lexa disbelievingly, and Clarke thinks that she will have to have a conversation with her mother about this. She knows Abby has difficulty trusting the Commander, but she will have to do her best to explain that this is not a ploy for power or control. Miller is looking away, but she is fairly certain she sees a small smile on his face. Raven, for her part, is grinning widely at Octavia, who looks somewhere between shock and indignity. Raven nudges Octavia with her elbow.

“Cough up.”

Clarke watches incredulously as Octavia counts out some coins and drops them into Raven’s open palm. Clarke looks back at Lexa, who is still lying on the bed, trying not to look embarrassed. But Clarke can see the small blush that has spread on her cheeks and the tension that has taken over her muscles. Clarke returns her gaze to the group, and points to the door silently.

Bellamy gets the message quickly, and he is the first to leave. The rest of the group follows, Raven giving Clarke a thumbs-up and a wink on her way out. Abby lingers behind for a moment, looking like she wants to say something. Instead, she gives Clarke the smallest of nods before turning around and leaving, closing the door behind her.

Clarke lets herself fall on the bed with a sigh and stares up at the ceiling. Lexa turns on her side to look at Clarke, propping her head up.

“Does your mother disapprove?” she asks, surprised by how much she cares about Abby’s approval.

Clarke turns towards Lexa and touches her face delicately, trying to reassure her.

“She’s just worried about me. I think she still has trouble trusting you, but I’ll talk to her tomorrow.”

Clarke leans forward and presses a kiss to Lexa’s soft cheek, coaxing a smile out of her. Clarke places a hand on Lexa’s cheek, and the Commander covers it with her own.

“Would you like me to leave?” Lexa asks, sensing that the heat of the moment has dissipated.

Clarke shakes her head and pulls Lexa closer.

“How about we just sleep for now? As for the other thing… we have time.”

Lexa sighs into Clarke’s hair, a hopeful smile blooming on her face.

“We have time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi: mrslexagriffin.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you to my friend Juli who helped come up with this idea!


End file.
